How Tori and MacCoy first met
by JamieVega
Summary: As I continued to relax from all the fans, a very cute Latina girl walked past in this very cute bikini. The first day MacCoy and Tori met. Will a spark be lit and last forever? ToCoy One-Shot


I am making my fourth story on Tori and MacCoy (Victorious and Dance Central) and how I think they first meet each other.

**Plot:** MacCoy and Dare kickback with their Riptide friends at the beach and a certain Latina brunette walks past them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or Dance Central

**Note #1: **This is a POV on MacCoy

**Note #2:** There is a Victorious reference

* * *

I was kicking back at the beach with my dance partner and my Riptide friends at their beach. Everyone was surrounding us for autographs and the usual stuff that fans do. So we ran away to a more private place. Dare suggested a place that she always went to for quiet. So we went with her idea and left for Dare quiet place.

About half an hour later, we reached a quiet lake with like fifty people at the place. It was quiet and there were beach parties. I was going to enjoy this so much.

"What should we do first?" Bodie asked.

"How about a swim? The water is always warm every time I was here?" Dare said cutely. So, Dare and the Riptide friends ran into the water as I just sat on the beach because I ate a big sandwich over here. As I continued to relax from all the fans, a very cute Latina girl walked past in this very cute bikini. She looked amazing so I hopped up and catch up to her.

As I finally got her to stop I had a decent chat with her.

"Hi."

"Hello?" The Latina said as she looked at me confused.

"You looked quite cute in that bikini." I noticed her blush creeping up her nose.

"Thanks."

"DJ MacCoy. But people call me MacCoy. Coy for short."

"Victoria, but people call me Tori."

"I love your name."

"Love yours too." We both looked away, blushing at the same time. After I finished blushing, my friends saw me talking to her and the blonde was somehow jealous. I have no idea why he was jealous.

"Want to meet up later or hang out for awhile?" I asked.

"Sure how about now with my family over there?" Tori pointed to the direction her family was. I agreed but I told her that I would catch soon. I went to have a quick swim with my three friends.

"Who's she?" Bodie immediately asked me but I ignored the question as Dare defended me. Emilia just swimming naturally but she wanted to have a bit more information but not as serious as Bodie.

Bodie was pushing him even further.

"What's her name?"

"Where does she go to?"

"Why are you falling in love with her?"

"Would you prefer her over your dance partner?"

I got sick and tired of hearing Bodie's jealousy so I answered all his questions. "Her name is Tori, she goes to Hollywood Arts in Hollywood, I fell in love with her because her bikini fit her and she is cute but the last question will be answered thank you!" I finished having a swim to meet up with Tori and her family. I asked Dare to come with me because I was getting nervous.

I finally met Tori and her family and I noticed that the older girl walked up to me and immediately asked for my number.

"Hey hottie, can I have your-"

"Trina! Get away from MacCoy!" The older girl walked away from me. "Sorry about my sister Trina." I nodded at her and wondered about what happened. "She gets crazy jealous with me hanging out with boys like you.

Dare just looked at me confused but I introduced her to Tori. "Tori, I like you to meet my dance partner Dare."

"Nice to meet you Tori."

"You too."

Dare and Tori became friends after that. At least one of my friends 'enjoyed' her company. Tori then introduced her family to me and Dare.

"Dare, MacCoy: I like you to meet my mom Holly-" We said our hellos to her mom as she continued. "my dad David-" We said our hellos to him too but he added something to it as well.

"I'm a cop." I looked in horror. I was in love with a cop's daughter. I need to be careful if I did. Tori finished her introduction with a woman underneath an umbrella. "and under there is my Aunt Sonya." Me, Dare and Tori walked up to the chilled-out woman.

"Aunt Sonya, I'd like you to meet two new friends I made. MacCoy and Dare." We said hi to her as well. She was more happier than Tori's parents. I wondered why as the process. We left for the beach to have a swim. Tori was stopped by Trina.

"Tori! Where's my sunglasses?"

"You left them at home when you packed your make-up instead of your sunglasses and food-"

"I left them at home?!" Trina shouted as I wanted to plug her mouth with some drift wood to quieten her down. She rushed back to the car and sat in there because she an eye problem Tori mentioned to me.

"Let's swim!" Tori declared as we ran into the water and I tripped, hitting the water with my face quite hard. I felt a very strong pain on my face. As my face left the calm lake, Dare and Tori chuckled at me. I began to blush.

"Sorry MacCoy it's just you're kinda funny when you tripped." Tori choked out from her laughter. I splashed a heap of water onto her as she began to splash me as well. Dare joined in and I had the most fun I had for a very long time.

The three of us walked out of the water and sat on the beach laughing as our breathing tried to calm down. I noticed that Emilia and Bodie walked up to us and sat by Dare.

"Well 'Coy, who's this?" Bodie asked immediately.

"This is Tori. The girl you were trying to convince me to admit who I was talking to." I said sarcastically as Bodie just rolled his eyes. I didn't want to argue at this quiet lake. I wanted to stay her all day with Dare and Tori for company and love. Then I realized that the Riptide crew and Dare got up for another swim but I stayed on the beach with Tori because of her cheek bones. They were quite adorable. Who would resist them?

I looked at Tori with nervousness as Tori just smiled at me. I moved closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips. They were nice and smooth. But surprisingly, she moved with my lips. I pulled away because my lips were dry and I needed a drink.

I asked Tori about the kiss.

"Tori?"

"MacCoy?"

"Did you love the kiss?" I saw her mumble a yes. I can read mumbles because it was quite obvious. Mumbles maybe quiet but reading them are way better.

"No." She lied to me.

"You're lying you did enjoy-"

"Okay, I loved that kiss, I would want more from your lips and that. I want you to be mine-" Tori stopped because she realized what she just said right in front of my face.

"Wanna go out with me then?" I asked the shy Latina girl. She nodded. I placed two fingers onto her chin and lifted then to meet her face with mine again. I gave her another kiss to remember me properly. She then moaned in the middle of nowhere. I guessed she did want more. I broke the kiss because I still needed a drink.

From that day forward, my love for the Latina is still sparking.

* * *

Okay so I finished the story. YAY! Review is optional.

So for now: Later!


End file.
